


【佐鸣】忍者的本质

by nsisjf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Immortal Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Omega Haruno Sakura, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Pining, Unrequited Love, 佐鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsisjf/pseuds/nsisjf
Summary: 近W字一发完，原作向四战后，ABO，佐A鸣O，有很简短的剧情车= =预警：弯爱直！有一句话被强迫的佐樱肉体关系叙述，有一句话鸣雏，有角色死亡。全篇佐助视角。ABO完全是剧情需要，还请不要抱以过多希望= =
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 10





	【佐鸣】忍者的本质

1

盛夏时节，阳光照在田之国繁茂的树林里，让整片土地都如火烤般滚烫。唯独树林内隐蔽的一处洞穴——“蛇窟”中，依然保持着常年阴冷潮湿的温度。

蛇窟深处的一处实验室，身着白服的宇智波佐助端坐在光学显微镜前，不断将微小的雷遁忍术通过细小的探针导入活体细胞中，通过目镜观察着神经元传导的变化。

久久过去，随着“啪”的一声轻响，佐助摇起镜头，将玻片推开，在旁边的草稿纸上记录下阶段性的实验结果。

眼睛因为长时间注视镜头而酸涩不已，他疲惫地靠在椅背上，阖上了双眼。

实验进展得不顺利。这是因为他从今晨起就莫名烦躁，仿佛遗失了什么东西一样不能专注的缘故。

这并不寻常。在蛇窟的生活十分清净，他已经少有体会到强烈的情绪波动。佐助反复回想着——

“……！”

他终于想起了。那如阳光般明亮的查克拉，那缕如糖果般甜蜜的香味，那个他曾经深爱的Omega——他已经很久都没有感应到过漩涡鸣人的气息。

2

四战后，鸣人被推为四战英雄，荣归故里。佐助则被迫穿上拘束衣，戴上封印眼罩，锒铛入狱。

在狱中无数个伸手不见五指的日日夜夜，佐助反复问着自己：为什么终结谷一战，自己就这样“认输”了？他明明有不计其数的办法逃离，与大蛇丸和鹰小队汇合，制定计划，准备周全后东山再起，再不济也可以直接自戕，终结这延续千年的可笑宿命，然而，怀疑一切、从不屈服的宇智波末裔，就这样，简简单单，毫无反抗的——放弃了。

也是在这个时候，他终于意识到，自己应该是爱上了鸣人。

在他与鸣人并肩躺在终结谷的断壁上时，鸣人那一句“看着背负着沉重的东西乱来的你，我的心也好痛”给了他极大的心理冲击。他心疼了，他不忍心再让他露出令人心碎的表情，他想守护这个人天真善良的理想，守护他如阳光般耀眼可爱的笑颜。

或许这也是理所当然的——或许那个二代目火影饱含偏见的推论也有正确的地方，骁勇善战的宇智波一族情感丰富却狭隘，天生就有着疯狂的因子，为了深爱之人可以不顾一切。

不是吗？带土可以为心爱的女人毁灭全世界，哥哥可以为保全自己的性命一力抗下屠杀全族的骂名，再设计让自己亲手弑兄，完成复仇，而他自己，可以为深爱的人试图血洗木叶，自然也可以为另一个深爱的人追随他那幼稚得可笑的理想，为他守护世界。

更令他感到可笑的是，他甚至知道，鸣人对他根本没有名为“爱情”的感情。他对自己的过分执着，只是由于作为孤儿的童年心理缺陷，让他像个想抓住所有玩具的儿童一样，不愿让来到他身边的任何一个人离开罢了。鸣人从小便自创了“色诱术”，喜爱偷窥女性浴室的恶作剧，作为男性、现在亦是战犯的自己，打从一开始就丧失了表达这份感情的权力。

无关紧要……宇智波一族向来我行我素，自我中心，他爱的人爱不爱他，又与他自己何干？

-

时间在这仿佛永恒的黑暗中丧失了意义。等到他从监狱中被带出来，接触到外面的阳光时，他被客气地请去洗了个澡，由一组医疗团队做了细致的全身体检，随后解开了他的束缚和眼罩——他全身的查克拉仍然被封印着——按着他坐在椅子上听对面的高层人员说话。

“战犯宇智波佐助，报告显示，你是罕见的顶级Alpha。”老人翻着桌上的文件，慢悠悠地说。

“是。我想在我入狱之前，就已经对我体检过了。”

一般人理应在17、8岁左右出现性别分化，但佐助12岁叛村来到蛇窟后，为了快速获得力量让大蛇丸对自己进行了大量人体实验，服用多种禁药，将分化期大大提前了。宇智波一族性格狂傲、好战，向来全族都是Alpha，所以彼时佐助毫无意外地接受了自己分化成顶级Alpha的事实。

“很不幸，四战英雄，也是你曾经的同班，漩涡鸣人和春野樱最近都分化成了顶级Omega，一般的抑制剂对他们无效，而你是目前唯一一个顶级Alpha，我们需要你对他们进行肉体抚慰和临时标记。”

“宇智波佐助，你的性命还掌握在我们手上，你没有拒绝的权力——”

“我同意。”佐助不客气地打断了老人嘶哑的话语，冷笑一声，“我都能自愿被木叶监禁不知多少天，为木叶提供一只屌和一点信息素罢了，相比之下这有何难？”

-

他被绑着来到一座小洋房里。

“不许成结，不许体内射精，只允许插入和临时标记。”在解开他的全身束缚前，暗部警告他，“四周都有暗部监视，如果发现你做了什么超出规定的事，相信我，对付一个丧失查克拉的宇智波对我们来说还是绰绰有余。”

暗部打开其中一间卧室的门，向他的小腿肚狠狠踢了一脚，佐助踉跄着栽倒进里面。

躺在床上的是他朝思暮想的爱人。鸣人穿着蓝色儿童睡衣，戴着睡帽，乖乖缩在被子里，让他整个人看起来比平时小了一号。他的脸上泛着红晕，双眼迷离带着点点水光，诱人地一眨一眨。

房间内满是浓郁甜蜜的糖果味道的信息素——身为顶级Alpha的佐助有极强的自制力，较普通Alpha更不易受到Omega影响，此时也被鸣人的信息素激得下腹一热。

他不受控制地缓缓走上前，揭开被子，看到鸣人纤瘦的下肢不着一缕，一双小麦色的长腿难耐地互相磨蹭着，透明的粘液打湿了床单，处处散发出一股任君采撷的可怜气息。

如此情景在他的脑海中已经上演了无数次，实际场面劲爆程度则有过之而无不及，但无论哪一次都不是在被周围数十双眼睛死死盯着的状况下。

“佐……助……”鸣人羞涩而饥渴地开口，“很抱歉让你为难……但……”

“没事……嘘……我会照顾你。”他顶着被人围观的厌恶——他真想把周围所有暗部都杀了，只有他一个人能看到鸣人美丽的裸体！——强迫自己对他露出一个安抚的笑容。大蛇丸曾经告诉过他，发情期的Omega敏感、脆弱，需要Alpha无微不至的安慰。

佐助爬上床，在得到鸣人的许可后慢慢脱下他的睡衣，手指从他的颈侧缓缓滑下，揉弄着胸前的乳首。

“啊……佐助……我……”鸣人马上起了反应，乳头可爱地挺立起来，开始不自觉朝自己的手挺着胸，追逐着快感。

“舒服吗？”他轻声问，整个人趴在鸣人身上，以吻代手，舔舐着粉红色的乳首，左手伸向鸣人的下腹，灵巧地脱下他的内裤，握住他的阴茎上下套弄。

“啊！……啊嗯……对……佐助……”鸣人捂住脸呜呜地叫，双腿在床上不断扭动着，“后面……后面也好痒……”

“马上……”佐助喃喃低语。在他来之前鸣人已经很兴奋，阴茎在自己手上坚硬地勃起着，不断流着前液。他一边在鸣人身上印下一个个吻，一边加快了套弄的频率。

“唔啊……嗯……啊啊啊！”

鸣人下腹一挺，白浊的精液喷射而出，洒在自己的手上和衣服上。佐助伸手舔了一下，是与他信息素相似的糖果般的甜香。

佐助一向讨厌甜食，却觉得这样的甜香十分诱人。

鸣人小口喘着气，脸颊红通通的，眼角两边还有因为兴奋流下的眼泪。

“很快就会让你舒服……”

他忍住吻上那双唇瓣的冲动，解开自己的裤子，将鸣人的双腿拉开，直接把自己硬挺的阴茎插进他泛滥成灾的后穴中。

“啊啊啊！……嗯……好棒啊……继续佐助……”鸣人睁大了眼睛狂乱地叫着。因为发情的缘故，他的后穴不需要任何润滑就已经十分湿润，每插一下都能流出大量的淫水，佐助几乎是毫不费力地在里面抽插着，带出连续的“噗呲噗呲”的水声。

鸣人已经完全被情欲掳获，配合着自己的抽插摆动着腰部，在床上宛如一只美妖，艳丽淫乱得惊人。

佐助加大力度向里抽插，将自己的阴茎在鸣人的前列腺处不断碾磨，让鸣人在床上痛苦而快乐地翻滚着，淫水一股股浇在自己的龟头上，佐助知道他已经用后穴高潮了好几次。

“鸣人……我能吻你吗……”他也快到极限了，佐助依靠最后一丝理智贴近鸣人地耳边，轻声询问道。

“佐助……啊……不，不行……！”

在鸣人最后一声饱含情欲的叫喊声中，佐助将自己的阴茎从不断吮吸着挽留自己的后穴中抽出，射在了床单上。

他看着鸣人喘着气，唾液从嘴角流下来，双腿大张，痉挛地颤抖着，场面情色不堪。佐助的阴茎忍不住再次开始勃起。

就在这时，意外发生了——鸣人突然把自己推开，趴在床边呕吐起来。

“呕——”

佐助一惊，连忙起身拍打着鸣人赤裸的后背。

“怎么了，鸣人？哪里不舒服？”

莫非是自己哪里做得不对？他也是第一次，刚才完全是凭借大蛇丸教导的书本知识和直觉，是他让鸣人难受了？

鸣人一边呕吐一边呛咳着抬头，眼睛红红的闪着泪花，对自己露出一个勉强的抱歉的笑容，“没有……不是，佐助，身体很舒服……只是我心里还是接受不了跟男人……对不起……佐助……”

佐助觉得此刻有如身处冰窖，体内的激情荡然无存。他强迫自己继续温柔地拍着鸣人，心头有血滴落，“没事……是我的错……”

在充斥着Omega信息素的甜香、淫液和精液的麋香和呕吐物的味道中，他咬破鸣人的后颈腺体，将自己的信息素临时注入到鸣人体内。

-

佐助看着鸣人安稳的睡颜。半晌，他缓慢地从床上爬起来，走下地，身侧“嗖”地出现几名暗部。

他面无表情地放任暗部绑住他，带他来到浴室清洗。满是体液的衣服沾在皮肤上，令他感到粘腻难忍。

“行了。下一个是小樱吗？”

3

佐助的铁狱生活几乎毫无变化地继续下去。唯一的区别是每个月——佐助只能这样估计——他都会在进行全身体检和清洁之后被绑着带到那座小洋房，在几十名暗部的紧密监视下，与他的两位Omega同伴上床。

大概如此十次过去，卡卡西终于为他打开了监狱的大门。

“直白地说……本来你应该继续被监禁的！对你至今为止的行为给予免责处理，只是因为你解开无限月读的功绩……而且我现在是六代目火影，再加上这场战争的功臣鸣人的恳求……请不要忘了！今后千万不要再乱来了……否则，我也会为此承担责任呢！”

卡卡西这样说着。佐助望着这久违的蓝天，心头涌起一股无端的悲凉。

“抱歉……”他只能如此说道。

“唔……还有一件事，”卡卡西难得有些吞吐，“使用你的血样进行研究的顶级Omega抑制剂研制成功了。今后你只需要每年回木叶一次提供血样，不需要再跟鸣人和小樱……那个了。之前辛苦你了。”

“不，举手之劳。以前我伤害到他们很多次，是我欠他们的。”

卡卡西不为人知地松了口气。这样混乱的肉体关系……幸好三人都没放在心上。

“好。作为六代目火影，欢迎回木叶，佐助。接下来我会向你交代任务。”卡卡西恢复了以往懒散的神情，带着他走向火影楼。

-

简而言之，他会被分配给最高难度的S级任务，但由于这些任务本身较为稀少，其余时间，他可以自由地在村外行走。这确实是卡卡西为自己勉力争取的结果，比佐助预想的已经好太多。

战后百废待兴，本就有数不尽的事务需要处理，还要分心处理他的事情……他看到卡卡西脸上掩饰不住的疲倦，由衷地低下了头，“谢谢。”

-

不知不觉，一年过去，到了佐助该回木叶提供血样的日子。他遇到了鸣人和小樱，三人到餐厅小聚了数次。尽管他与两位同伴都曾经有过密切的肉体接触，他们却都没有对他露出丝毫尴尬的神色——至少表面上看，他们还是再单纯不过的好友。

佐助本就是性格寡淡的人，看两人并不在意，他也放下了那些难堪的过往，同以前一样平淡相处着。

此次他回木叶，还有另一件事情禀告。他在世界各地都发现了危险的大筒木遗迹，这意味着可能有除去辉夜的大筒木族人会威胁到世界。这是足以令世界再次陷入动乱的大事，自然，卡卡西将这份长期任务交给了唯一具有轮回眼，能发现遗迹的他，他也顺理成章获得了长期离村探查的权限。

交代完任务，佐助收拾好东西，打算离开木叶。

他前行的步子突然一顿。“……小樱。有事么。”

身后的少女扭捏地走上前，害羞却期待地仰视着他。“佐助君……这次，能带我一起走吗？”

“我有任务在身，你不是在木叶中央医院任职吗。”

“那、那个，高层随时都可以批下假的！”小樱急急解释，“不管怎么说，我还是挺强的……我可以帮助你战斗啊，而且……”

小樱羞红了脸，“佐助君知道吗，鸣人他和雏田订婚了，我想……我们曾经有过肌肤之亲，不如……”

“佐助君想要复兴宇智波一族吧？你是顶级的Alpha，而我是顶级Omega，相性是最合的，我们可以组成一个家庭，为你带来宇智波的后代……”

佐助却只觉得可笑。

“小樱，你真的想跟，‘我’，组成家庭？”

“是的！”小樱坚定地点头。“这是我一直以来的愿望！”

“你或许不知道，对感情极端的宇智波而言，‘家庭’意味着什么。”佐助自嘲地冷笑一声，“哥哥为了弟弟杀全族，弟弟为了父母杀哥哥，又为了哥哥杀了火影，打算屠村……”

“你真的希望自己和自己的孩子生活在有这样疯狂历史的家庭中吗？你的父母会同意吗？”

他弯下身，轻柔地拂去小樱脸上的泪水，“小樱，你是个好女孩，你会有比我好得多的人爱你。”

“对不起，只是，别再追着我了。”

4

星移斗转，佐助已经在外游历了近五年。在完成木叶的任务、搜寻大筒木遗迹之余，他也走过了数十个国度，领略了各式各样的风土人情和政治文化。

他注意到了战后科技的蓬勃发展。随着火药的不断研发，各种或轻便或重式的枪炮被开发出来，不需要查克拉消耗，可以量产，稍微经过训练的人就可以操纵，火力却丝毫不会输给一个经验丰富的忍者。通讯和侦查技术也在飞速进展，无线电技术的发展让远程对话变得可能，红外线和电子侦查已经让军事情报的获取速度和准确性不亚于日向一族的白眼，并且普通人也可以操作。

忍者的职责正在逐渐被取代——佐助敏锐的感受到了这点。

木叶交予自己的任务也逐渐发生了变化，由针对敌村忍者、窃取敌对国家情报这类任务，转而开始针对火之国本身。佐助意识到，火之国也拥有了这些尖端的科技，恐怕已经打算逐步吞并木叶忍村，取缔火影。

这大概会是历史的必然……佐助无谓地想着，像他和鸣人这样天赋异禀的顶级忍者几百年也不会有一个，更多的忍者只是比普通人战斗能力稍强一些而已。能提炼查克拉的忍者本就是人群中的少数，而普通人则可以通过装备枪炮和辅助设备迅速提高自己的战力，假以时日，如两者之间必有一战，胜负将不言自明。

他无意做那个抵抗历史进程的罪人。所以尽管他已决心协助鸣人，交给他的任务他悉数完成，绝不推脱——但也不会为木叶做更多。

“佐助君，你也看到了吧。”当他回到蛇窟稍作休整，打算改日启程时，他曾经的老师眯着一双金色的蛇眼，阴冷地笑，“这世界的风向要改变了。忍村制度终将灭亡。”

“政治制度会随着经济、军事和科技发展不断变化，国家和王朝会不断更迭下去。”

“我的老师，三代目火影猿飞日斩曾经问过我，忍者的本质是什么，我回答是通晓忍术之人。国家和政体会不断改变，唯有知识和真理永恒。佐助君，你我都是可以永生之人，你走过这些年，不会还怀抱着‘让这个世界永远和平下去’的单纯理想吧？永恒的时间，不把它用在追求无止境的知识上，未免太过遗憾了。”

佐助不发一语地离开。

5

十年过去。有一日，佐助被紧急召回了木叶。

“是我叫你回来的。”鹿丸开门见山地说，神色异常的疲惫，“鸣人的状态不好。你应该也知道，最近我们跟火之国的矛盾越积越深。他肩上的担子很重，整夜失眠。”

“我们一致认为，他现在需要顶级Alpha的肉体抚慰。”

“他已经跟雏田结婚了。而且他心理上很反感跟我上床。”佐助皱着眉头回答。

“他虽然心理上不能接受，但生理上来自Alpha的安抚还是会对他产生良性作用。至于雏田，你不必担心，我们跟她沟通过，她也已经同意了。”

佐助沉默着。这十年间，他不是没有回想过那几个被人围观着上床的日子，在少有的几个春梦中，每次在他的身下辗转呻吟的都是当年那小麦色、散发着糖果般甜蜜香味的可爱身体。

但宇智波的自尊不允许他爱得如此卑微。

“而且……你也喜欢他，对吧？”

佐助猛地转过头。

“喂喂……别拿写轮眼看我啊……好吓人的。”鹿丸连忙赔笑着摆手，“怎么说呢……恐怕除了那个傻子本身，谁都看得出来吧。”

“你想为什么高层没有坚持让你与春野樱结婚？因为他们看准了你喜欢鸣人，只要鸣人在，你便不会背叛木叶。”

“不过你会喜欢鸣人也难怪吧……他那个傻里傻气、明明很辛苦却还满怀乐观的性格，会不自觉地吸引我们这些想太多的人呢……连我也曾经……”

鹿丸苦笑着回忆。

“总之，就当为了我们的鸣人。”鹿丸这样为这件事作了结。

-

他与鸣人在树林中的一处小楼中见面。

周围依然有几名暗部在秘密围观。当然，这是作为保护火影必要的措施，佐助干脆睁一只眼闭一只眼。

如鹿丸所说，鸣人确实状态不好。他平素清澈透亮的蓝色眼睛像是蒙上了一层灰，脸上有着大大的黑眼圈，金色刺刺的头发里隐约可以见到几根白发。

“佐助……很抱歉让你为难……但……”

这场性事的开场白也与十年前如出一辙，正如他们的不变的身为“朋友”的关系。

佐助温柔地将他的心中所爱推倒在床上，同样重复着他十年前的话语。

“没事……嘘……我会照顾你。”

-

开始很完美——鸣人在他身下大声呻吟着，他的后穴饥渴地夹紧了自己，泛滥的淫水将整个床单都打湿了。

然而当他抽出来释放过一次，让鸣人在高潮迭起过后无力地喘着气时，他突然开始哀号，哭叫：

“对不起……雏田……佐助……对不起……大家……”

随即他又开始趴在床边呕吐起来。

佐助将他从背后紧紧抱住，尽力释放自己的信息素安抚着他，吻着他颈后的腺体，“嘘……嘘……没事了……我在这里……”

当他将鸣人成功哄到昏昏欲睡时，已经是几个小时过后。他靠坐在床边，看着鸣人恬静的睡颜。看来鹿丸说得没错，尽管鸣人心理抗拒，Alpha的信息素和肉体对他还是有生理上的安抚作用，他已经比自己来之前镇定多了。

“……佐助。”鸣人轻声说，由于刚刚大叫过又呕吐过，他的声音嘶哑，听起来有种别样的风情，“我有种预感……木叶在一步步走向灭亡，忍者终将被时代所抛弃……”

佐助凝神，看到有泪水从鸣人的眼角流下。

“我总是压力很大，有很强的负罪感……我对不起我的村民……对不起信赖我的部下……”

佐助走上前，用力抱住他，“你已经做得足够好了。”他将毫无情欲的、纯然安抚的吻印在鸣人散落着金发的前额上，“无论时代如何更迭，忍者的本质不会改变。”

6

又过去了五年。在所有人或多或少的预感之下，火之国与木叶的内战最终打响了。

结果自然也不出所有人的意料。在夷平了百里土地之后，木叶忍村宣告灭亡，“火影”这一职位不复存在，投降的忍者被逐步归于火之国的军队之中。

火之国犹如开启了吞并忍村的第一炮，其余大国也纷纷效仿，将忍村合并入国家军队体制之中。

令他颇感讽刺的是，火之国与木叶内战时发动的舆论攻势之一，居然是把日向家的“笼中鸟”制度和宇智波灭族事件真相拿出来公之于众。这个为了维护木叶统治稳定，被高层百般保密的事实，如今却反倒成为了打击木叶统治的一柄利刃。

宇智波一族和宇智波鼬终于以过于荒唐的方式得到了公正的评价。

然而听闻，佐助心中没有欣喜，只有无边的平静与漠然。

-

一日，佐助收到鸣人的传讯，约他来居酒屋喝酒。

他应邀前往，来到约定的地点，看到鸣人穿着火之国军队的制服，斜倚在桌子上对自己举起了酒杯。

纵使青春不再，他的爱人还是一如既往地美丽可爱——金色的头发无论如何都是如此耀眼，那双碧蓝的眼睛被酒熏得越发水润，闪着宝石一般的光。

酒过三巡，鸣人渐渐语无伦次起来。

“佐助……我不再是火影了，我现在是火之国特种部队的一名士兵。”

“嗯。”

“五大国都吞并了各自的忍村，我想……大概世界大战马上就要开始了。”

“嗯。”

“佐助……我心里好难受，我大概又需要Alpha信息素了，跟我上床吧……”

“……嗯。”

-

他们订了间旅馆套房。刚进门，鸣人就急吼吼地将他推倒在床上，草率地自我扩张后，拉开他的裤链就自己坐了上去。

“嗯……啊哈……佐助……好深啊……好舒服……”鸣人在他的身上上下摇晃着，纤细的腰肢曼妙地扭动，热情的后穴一下下吮吸着自己，佐助忍受着强烈的射精欲望。

“鸣人……我要动了……”他咬着牙提醒了鸣人一句，随即紧紧握住那令人犯罪的窄腰猛地向里冲撞。

鸣人被自己撞得一句连贯的话都说不出来，破碎的呻吟声从他的口中叫出。

“啊……啊！……佐、佐助……好……好爽……”

鸣人第一次如此配合——他没有嚎哭，没有呕吐，只是热情无比的回应他，用各种姿态向自己展示着他的美好与甘甜。

于是他要了鸣人一次又一次，将他推倒在床上正面上他，把他翻过来后入他，抱着他边走边操，疯狂啃咬着他后颈的腺体，让他从里到外全身都是自己的Alpha气息。

他最终也没有在鸣人体内成结。

-

事后，他把鸣人从浴室里抱出来，为他细致地盖好被子。他靠坐在床边，看着鸣人乖巧地躺在床上，蓝色的眼睛一张一合，一副昏昏欲睡的样子。

“有件事要告诉你……其实小樱早就通过你的血液制造出了可使用数十年的顶级Omega抑制剂，以前每年让你回木叶一次，不过是高层为了监视你罢了。现在木叶已经不复存在，我也不再是火影，你自由了……我也不会再为了自己强迫你跟我上床了。”

“嗯。”

“佐助……你真好，你大概是最懂我的人……”鸣人呢喃着，“如果下辈子我是女孩，大概会追求你吧……你可不要拒绝哦？”

佐助不由得轻笑。

“好啊。我奉陪。”

他没有告诉鸣人自己因为轮回眼已经永生，恐怕鸣人下辈子，就连下下辈子也不会遇上自己了。

鸣人的声音突然染上了一层哭腔。

“佐助……我不想这样下去了……你带我走吧……”

佐助没有立刻回应，只是目光幽幽地看着他。

“你真的想要我带你走吗？”

“……”

“大概……不想吧……”鸣人沉默了许久，笑了一声，“我记得咱们在树林里小楼的那一次……你对我说‘无论时代如何更迭，忍者的本质不会改变’，无论这是不是安慰……但确实鼓舞了我。”

“忍者的本质……自来也老师说是能够忍耐之人。我想，作为最后的木叶忍村火影，当世忍者的象征，我也要贯彻着三代目爷爷流传下来的‘火之意志’，作为一名堂堂正正的忍者，忍耐下去。”

“你还真是一如既往地傻啊……吊车尾的。”佐助扬起头，与鸣人相视一笑。

过了许久，等到佐助都快靠在墙边睡着了，突然听到鸣人细细的声音。

“佐助……你恨我吗……”

他站起身，看到鸣人眼睛闭着，嘴唇微微张合，呼吸平稳，可能是做了什么梦。

他轻柔地吻住鸣人的双唇，转瞬分开，“不……我永远不会恨你。我爱你，鸣人。”

他悄然离去。

-

“真是感动又激情的告别啊，为师都要哭了。”

屋外，有着金色蛇眸的老师正靠在墙边，邪笑着看着他。

他平静地走到大蛇丸身边，“闭嘴。”

轮回眼一开，两人凭空从地上消失。

7

伴随着三下敲门声，大蛇丸走进了实验室。

他手里拿着一张报纸，推给他看，“佐助君，最新消息，前火影漩涡鸣人死于世界大战。”

佐助低下头，看到报纸上鸣人黑白的图片，他还是那样灿烂的笑着，仿佛心中没有一丝阴霾。

或许他早有预感。在他有一天再也感受不到鸣人的查克拉，感受不到曾经多次临时标记过后产生的那点Alpha和Omega的联系时，他就在心底隐隐推测到了这个事实。

“他是位伟大的忍者，直到最后也践行了自己的忍道。”他轻声说，拿起报纸推向一边。

“伤心吗？为师可以借你肩膀一用哦。”

“别开玩笑。”佐助冷冷说。就在此时，“叮”地一响，身边实验仪器提示染色脱色完毕了。他拿起条带，看到上面蛋白质被染色剂染成一缕缕蓝色，不可避免地想起鸣人碧蓝澄澈的双眼。

“我要做实验了。”

他不客气地下了逐客令。

8

数年过去，局势终于稳定下来。世界再一次被瓜分为几个大国，互相用武力制衡着，维持着平稳却脆弱的和平。

然而在这些大国之间，却存在着一个所有国家都不敢轻举妄动的中立小国——田之国。

这个国家人口稀少，却是全世界学者们梦寐以求的科学之国。国家中有一所名为“蛇窟”的神秘科研组织，研究范围从生物医疗、化工武器，到电子通讯、地质农业……其研究成果领先世界数十年。

正是因为如此强大的技术资本，田之国巧妙地在几大国之间周旋，为各国提供技术支持，在背后微妙地影响着世界局势，同时也令各国难以对其动武。

传闻，一旦哪位科学家获得许可加入了田之国国籍，他将受到各国的庇护，今后将生存无忧。

田之国的吸引人之处更在于它的国家首脑——据传是两个永远都不会变老的人。

传说中，其中一位有着一双蛇瞳，神情阴险狡猾；而另一位则是个不折不扣的美男子，丰神俊朗，令人过目难忘。

永生不死！这更增添了这个国度的传奇和令人向往。

-

一日，佐助如往常一般对着显微镜观察着，突然没来由的意识到，他已经有很多很多年没有想起过那个金发碧眼的爱人了。

（完）


End file.
